The Resistance
by kittycat1810
Summary: Benny uses a spell to go to the future to the year 2022, and finds a civil war. Evil vampires, led by Jesse, are fighting a group called "the resistance". What surprises them most though, is that neither he, Ethan, Sarah, or Erica is leading the rebels. *ABANDONED DUE TO LOSS OF INTEREST, BUT FEEL FREE TO USE THE IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

**First MBAV fic that isn't a songfic. I own nothing!**

**_** "Benny are you sure about this?" Ethan asked for the fourth time.

"For the hundredth time yes! It's just s time travel spell! In a few minutes, me, you, Erica and Sarah will be seeing our future selves. I bet we got hot babes in a hot tub!" Benny replied.

"Why isn't Rory here again?" Sarah asked.

"His mom didn't want him out tonight. Something about celebrating his Birthday in Rio De Janeiro. I'd like to see him try to speak Portuguese." Ethan explained.

"I'd like to see how he does in that sun." Sarah said. "It could kill him. Especially so close to the equator."

"Wait, shouldn't the rest of your geek squad tell him Happy Birthday or something?" Erica questioned.

"No, he never seems excited about his birthday. Besides, I can't say that I particularly care." Ethan said. Well Benny, nows as good a time as ever to see the future." Ethan said.

"Ut in posterum viginti annos!" Benny said and a black and purple vortex swallowed them up.

**Hope you liked it! Please review. If you want me to, I will write about Rory's vacation, and about Rory(or anyone's) parents finding out the supernatural secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. I hope you like it! It hopefully will have ?/Melissa and maybe others, but I'm not sure. I can't tell you who ? is yet or it will spoil the story. Thanks for the positive reviews!**

They began getting up off of the hard ground when a laser went right over their heads.

"Get down!" Sarah yelled.

Looking around they saw it was night. There were no plants and in the background they could see New York City in ruins. More and more lasers were flying over their heads and then footsteps were sprinting towards them. People ran past them as an authoritive voice yelled "Lowinski cover them!"

"Got it Ninja!" A voice responded. A man in a dark blue ski mask came over to them. "Get up and let's go!" He pulled them over toward the city. Once they got to buildings, they looked back and saw people attacking a truck pulling a trailer. All the attackers were dressed in dark colors while the people defending the truck were dressed in red. Suddenly the man turned on them "What were you thinking! You could've gotten yourselves killed! Don't you know there's a war going on! No one's allowed out of the city!" He snarled.

"We didn't know! We just got here!" Ethan protested. In the background, they could see the last of the red people fall and the truck began pulling toward them. Five minutes later the truck was there, and a person in a black hard mask and black jumpsuit jumped off of where they had been holding onto the mirror.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the city, then we can interrogate them." The person said.

"Interrogate?" Benny asked scared.

"Well, I know who you are, and where you're from, just not when."

"When? Wait you know us?" Sarah asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, but I will explain later."

**Time skip into the city**

The truck road into the city and everyone was cheering. Once they got to Times Square, they saw a small platform and the truck pulled up right against it. The mysterious "Ninja" walked onto it and began to speak. "Another cart of food and weapons. Another advantage. It will keep us alive long enough to liberate more from those evil vamperes." Sarah and Erica looked stunned. "They see it as one cart lost, but the way I see it is that we won one more battle. We won the chance to survive to fight for longer. Thanks to these brave citizen soldiers we have food to feed our families. We will show those blood-sucking bastards what happens when you mess with The Resistance. We will keep fighting. We will keep gaining ground. Once we get to another resistance squad, we will gain more ground until we have the East Coast, then the Midwest, south, then the west. We will gain the United States, we will drive them out. After the US, then Canada, then North America, South America afterwards. Step by step, battle by battle, we will get our world back! We will show them that we are a force to be reckoned with!"

The cheering was deafening. Everyone supported their leader. After a short ride to the Empire State Building, they went inside and up to the thirty-ninth floor. On that floor, all of the walls but one room had been wiped out to make a huge meeting/planning room. They had a feeling the small room wasn't a kitchen. Suddenly, a blur raced up and jumped into Ninja nearly tackling him. "You're back! Thank God you're alright!" Catching sight of them she froze. "Is that-"

"Yeah Han it is." Ninja turned around and introduced them. "Guys you remember Hannah Price from White Chapel High?"

"Hannah?" Erica said.

"Wow, you look different." Sarah said. Hannah had darker skin than before, but the same dark hair, only pulled back into a bun. She was around five foot six and had visible lean muscles.

"Anyways, guys you obviously don't recognize me, but maybe you will without the helmet." Ninja said pulling off the helmet.

"Oh my God." They all chorused as the helmet revealed blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

"Rory is the leader!" Ethan and Benny chorused.

"And dating the most beautiful, and perfect girl in the world." He said pulling Hannah into a small kiss. "Anyways, what year are you from?"

"2011. What year are we in?" Ethan asked.

"You're in 2022. There's a war going on between the 'human' side, which includes werewolves and the five good vampires there are, and the vampere side including the evil vampires, evil werewolves, and the zombies. They've practically taken over the world except the main cities. All the 'human side' was pushed back into them. Anyways, I guess you're from before you found out I was adopted." Rory explained.

"Maybe you should explain the war to them. Then take them to meet themselves." Hannah said.

"Right. Well, the vamperes, led by Jesse, are trying to turn everyone into vamperes or drain them of blood. Naturally, we are trying to stop them so that they won't wipe out the world. Now lets take you to meet yourselves."

**Longer like I was planning. I hope you liked it! I probably won't update until next weekend, but I will update as soon as I can. In the meantime, you can check out my other fics. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the positive reviews! On this day, we remember 9/11. Many people died today, but people were born proving that we can still rise from the ashes of the Pentagon and Twin Towers.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"For the thousandth time Benny we will get there when we get there!" Rory yelled as his eyes glowed bright yellow with red streaks.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"Now we are" Rory said as he walked into the ruined old building. "5th floor, number 57" Rory said under his breath and knocked on room number 57.

"Hey Rory" The Ethan(Ethan 2) said. This Ethan looked a few years older, but not too much older than the other Ethan. Then he saw Benny, Erica, Sarah, and Ethan. "Oh, I guess that explains why you are here."

"Yeah, and I'll let _you_ explain."

"Fine. But you owe me. Come on in. I'll get Benny(Benny 2), Erica(Erica 2), and Sarah(Sarah 2)." Ethan said. A few minutes later Ethan 2 came out with a Benny that looked just a few years older than the 2011 Benny, an Erica that looked the same as she did now, and a Sarah that looked the same as she did in 2011.

"Why don't we look like we aged much?" Ethan asked.

"You don't-. Oh I guess you wouldn't. The four of us are vampires. Me and Benny included." Ethan 2 said.

"WHAT!" Ethan and Benny chorused.

"Yeah, Sarah bit Ethan and Erica bit me." Benny 2 said.

**Yeah, short, but I have school in the morning. Any ideas are welcome, and will be helpful. Hopefully next chapter will be much longer, but I'm doing shorter chapters so I can update more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

_Suddenly a siren started going off and… a phone? Rory tapped a button on his wrist gauntlet and said "What is going on?" in a deadly serious voice.

A raspy, static-y voice yelled "Bombers! And a lot of them! Nearly to the city already!"

"Get the fighters in the air now and ready the tanks! I'm on my way." Rory yelled into it. Turning to them as he began running for the door he yelled "Get to the bomb shelters now!

_Well, I guess we can tell you what happened. It started on October 23, 2011. We went to see if Rory was okay because he'd been acting weird all day, even beating up a jock, so we thought it was a vampire thing." Something hit the top of the bomb shelter as older Ethan began telling the story. "His "mom" took us to the basement where he was kicking the crud out of a poor punching bag. We asked why he seemed weird all day and where the freaking heck he learned kickboxing, so he told us. He told us how he'd been born in Rio De Janeiro and how after that moved countries constantly to stay away from his dad's gang who was mad at him for accidently pushing him down the stairs and killing him. His mom and sister were already dead. He learned how to fight on the streets and in illegal rings. Eventually he gave the orphanage another try after being captured when the F.B.I grabbed him at a fight club. Mom and Dad tried to talk them out of it, but they decided that they didn't care if he would be a "problem child". His step parents gained his trust, but he never let go of fighting. He goes to a therapist for trust and anger issues, but they were getting better. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Rory? Are you mad?" Benny asked.

**Short, but I'm trying. Ideas are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

"Actually, it is true" the future Ethan said. "Now not only does he lead The Resistance, but also is a fighter pilot. He's the best there is."

"How did the world take news of vampires?" Sarah asked. All of their future selves looked at each other as if remembering a bad memory.

"Not well. They first put us in insane asylums. Rory was split from us. When he got back, he… well… he was… different. He didn't even try to joke. He would phase out and… he wasn't in a good place. He was… disturbed. Rory never told us what happened there, but he has recovered and is more together. He is happier now, but anytime he thinks about it, he goes back to the darkness. The only thing he told us, was that it was bad." The older Sarah said. "After the asylums when they found out we were vampires, they put us in jail. They thought we killed people until Benny's grandma told them the truth.

"After that we started living normally, but we were persecuted. Once the vamperes took over, the government put us in a detention facility. After a year we had been pushed to New Orleans, Rory was able to convince them that they needed out knowledge of vampires and should let us go. We weren't trusted, but after Rory let them beat him a few times and followed every rule, without fighting, they began to trust him. So he began the Resistance. He had the idea of taking the military equipment

to New York. New York is out last stand, but we are gaining ground bit by bit. If anyone else was leading it, we would've been obliterated years ago. With him leading, we at least stand a chance" explained Sarah.

**Ideas are still needed.**


	6. AN

**AN: I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration for this story anymore. Ideas are still appreciated and I will probably continue once they have more episodes coming out. Until then I am very sorry. Thank you for all the positive reviews. This story is not abandoned. I do plan on writing more, between school and… hours of homework… and school… I just don't have time to think more on this right now**

**-kittycat**


End file.
